Mountain Patrol
The Mountain Patrol is an anime-exclusive organization which operates in a mountainous area near Ecruteak City, in Johto. The Mountain Patrol use their Pokémon to help those in danger; they can be seen as the precursor to s. Their only appearance to date is in Mountain Time, with Benji and his father. It is revealed that when one's 's back spots glow red, the Ledian and its Pokémon Trainer are ready to become officers. It members are trained to work on foot, be resourceful and capable of dealing with all weather conditions. The training regimes are designed to train a Mountain Patrol officer and their Pokémon to fast and develop a strong stamina, examples including running through forest courses and flying against simulated wind gusts. Knowledge of the terrain and radio contact are also critical for officers because of the isolated and treacherous often conditions faced in the mountain wilderness. Members *Benji *Benji's father Pokémon Part of the organisation is part of Mountain Patrol which helps people stranded in the mountains. It was shown to be smaller than the Ledian owned by Benji's father and was seen still training itself to become faster and stronger for future rescue assignments. and first saw it while running through the mountains and chased after it. It suddenly got into strong winds, caused by Benji's father's and failed to get through it, which was revealed to be part of a training regiment. Later, appeared with their new vacuum device, sucking in Pikachu and . Ledian tried to save them, but it was blown backwards. Benji and the gang decided to save them, but a sudden rockslide blocked their way, so they had to use a rope ladder. Though the rope broke because of a strong gust, though Ledian and Ash's Noctowl were able to bring everyone to safety. Ledian decided to look for Team Rocket and the lost Pokémon, and it soon located them balanced on a precarious rock. Ash's Bulbasaur couldn't reach them with , so Ledian decided to step in. Ledian helped Benji create a zipline, and carefully slided everyone to the ground in a net. Team Rocket went on to capture Pikachu and Togepi once again. Ledian attempted to fight back, but it was struck down by a Vine Whip from James's Victreebel. Ledian then paired up with Benji's father's Ledian for a combined Swift attack. The joint effort helped free the stolen Pokémon, and Pikachu sent Team Rocket blasting off. That night when the stars started to appear, the spots on Ledian's back began to glow a red color and it flew in the sky with Benji's father's Ledian, sprinkling dust. Benji's father revealed that a Ledian's glowing back spots indicate that it is well trained, and he the n awared Benji the position of Mountain Officer from his father. Ledian's known moves are and .}} for the Mountain Patrol, helping people stranded in the mountains. It appears to be a mentor to Benji's own Ledian, who is noticeably smaller in size. It watched Benji's Ledian as it trained to fly against 's powerful . Later on it struck with Swift, leading to the release of Ash's Pikachu and Misty's Togepi. When night fell, it flew into the sky with Benji's Ledian, whose back spots had begun to glow from its heightened experience, and sprinkled sparkling dust into the air. Ledian's only known move is .}} is part of the Mountain Patrol, helping people stranded in the mountains. It was first seen helping to train Benji's , creating strong winds like those in the mountains. When had stolen Ash's Pikachu and Misty's Togepi it blew James's Weezing's away and it is able to knock both of James's Pokémon out with a single Gust attack. Pidgeotto's only known move is .}} In other languages |bordercolor= |it=Pattuglia Montana |pl=Górski Patrol }} Category:Anime characters Category:Organizations